


The Importance of 'What Makes You Beautiful'

by foreverpadfoot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverpadfoot/pseuds/foreverpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's reflection during a concert on their formation in 'What Makes You Beautiful'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of 'What Makes You Beautiful'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that got stuck in my head during class and as a result got written out.

Harry looked out at the audience. He was still constantly amazed that he was on stage, that he was performing, that this was his life now. The past couple of years had been such a crazy roller-coaster ride and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Tonight had been a particulalry good concert. The crowd was completely engaged and he and the boys were in great form, bouncing around the stage. They were coming up to his favourite part of the show; his solo in 'What Makes You Beautiful.'

From the outside you might think that he hated the solo with all the boys behind him given the opportunity to tease, torment, and just generally annoy him. But it was his favourite part of the show. Sometimes it got a bit crazy or annoying, like the night when they decided it was a good idea to rip his shirt open, but he loved it. For him it was a solid reminder of how much the boys loved him and cared about him. It was like the circle in 'Moments', a chance to remember how they were a family and that they were there for one another and always would be. Especially when they were at venues millions of miles away from home it was a tangible reminder that he had a family right there with him. 

Tonight was no different; hands grabbing his butt and ruffling his hair but he simply smiled and put his joy into the song. He loved this boys and thanked the fates, or the gods, or whatever supernatural force that brought them together. For him, right now, life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
